crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Faculty
Google Cache dump |- | class="MsgR3" colspan="2" style="font-family: Tahoma, Verdana, 'Myriad Web', Syntax, sans-serif; font-size: 10pt; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(244, 244, 244); border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); padding-top: 2ex; padding-right: 1ex; padding-bottom: 1ex; padding-left: 1ex; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Fine, a name: Dr. Joshua P. Bakers Thin gray hair, chrystal blue eyes, slightly balding. Will occasionally pretend to be deaf if he thinks a question is utterly inane. (Has perfect hearing and sight though will use reading glasses if looking at fine detail on an object.) Special mutant gift: Psycometry. (sp?) Eg he can tell you what the past history of an object is. by toughing it. Has some divinationa abilities and tends to be outspoken. He wears either thin black or white gloves to keep from using his gift unitientionally. Always in a three piece suit, dryly polite. (Favors Gray.) Thin, about 5 foot eleven. Smokes a pipe in his office even if there is supposed to be a non-smoking rule. His one vice, and considering that is it, (and he is an old man) He gets away with it. Rumor is that only thing older than he is, in the department, is the department. Ergo He's really freakin old. -------------------- Ok. /Vent on, ' Part of me feels like I want to scream about this time. I tried to put it in humor, and folks missed it. We make this @#%$^! up! The Whateley Bible is 2megs Plus of stuff that is made up! Seriously if you had come up with a good character and it worked, we would have cheerfuly barrowed it if need be. As We are not above stealing good ideas. The authors don't have hour(s) of time to sit down and write up every niggling factiod about the universe, we'd never get any thing done if we did. In fact I know one of the major contributors to the WU is irked that a story flopped and they have to scrambe to get one wrote for the contest + edited and such forth. '''Personally I had to sacrafice my writing time, that I needed for 'The Holloween tale.' Which is part of IP 4 and mentioned in Merry's Tale, just to come up with one minor charactor. ' OK? I'm a bit annoyed. I am not above saying I am a bit annoyed. I would have much rather not been annoyed and used my time working on -that- story. Now I will have to find a way to get calmed down and focused back on writing. But that will have to wait for the marrow. ''' As my writing time was spent here both in creating the character and venting. Ok. My time is up. Good night! /vent off. Note this was a test of the emergency rant system. Had this been a real screaming fest, you would have been directed to run to the freakin hills and hide. Also : It should not be presumed that the person venting is in their right mind most of the time. ---- http://www.freesmileys.org/ You have two ways out, no not that one. Tata! Renae |} Addiab 21:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC)